Bad Morning
by petros308
Summary: From the LJ prompt lost. Harry finds himself in an awkward situation and wishes he hung in to his towel


I got dumped out somewhere, doesn't look familiar. It's never a good start to a day, I am surrounded by mist on all sides and I'm naked, well, almost, I had just gotten out of the shower, so I was wearing a towel. Of course, I don't have any of my equipment that would be way too easy. My staff, coat and blasting rod are still by the door. In general, with what I keep in my pockets and those two other items I am ready to roll with what ever comes along.

But, here I am, half naked. I now understand why McCoy wears his overalls to bed. His overalls have the same spell that the pockets of my coat have; they are bigger on the inside. Being a huge D&D geek, I wanted a "magic sack" of my very own; it would have been great if I didn't have to do business with physics, but I live in the mostly real world. The spell took some doing and I could only get them a little bigger than they were already. I used some of my father's tricks as a stage magician to help get a larger effect than I otherwise might have. It impresses the masses when you can hide things totally, it's also handy when you don't have a concealed weapons permit

All of this does me no good at all of course and I started trekking as any direction is not where I started out. I am guessing I'm some where in the Never-Never, which upgrades my situation from not good to really bad, I'm something of a celebrity here and I don't mean that in a good way. Let me tell you about where this place is all about. The realm that borders the "real world" is the land of the Fae, and I'm not talking about Tinkerbelle here! I decide to take a risk and shout out for a little help, since I can't be in anymore trouble than I already. Boy howdy, was I wrong. I hear a hunting horn and see a mounted figure with horns resolve out of the mist. We've met before, he let me go then, but I had a date that needed to be met, and it was at the wrong side of the Wild Hunt.

I really wish I could say that being chased by a super natural creature when dressed in only a towel was a new experience for me. In every bad situation you are in, you have to ask yourself "what could you have done to prevent or at least be prepared if this happens again? I asked myself that after a toad demon sent by the villain of the week broke my door down a few years ago. I didn't come up with much then, if I had my blasting rod, I may have had a chance here, but in my current state of undress there would have been only one place I could have kept such an implement. Morgan was the one with the stick up his ass, not me thank you very much.

Ok, let's assess the situation; I have my wits and a towel with a Fae lord bearing down on me. I am a man who knows where his towel is. I whip the towel from my body, and spin in a circle in my all together. Focusing my will, I dip the towel down until it makes a circle around me. Drawing a will circle wouldn't keep out the Erlking how ever. I am in the middle of nowhere, alone. The Never-never is a tricky place to boot. Where you go from and to is also a matter of geography, I don't know where in the world I would end up if I open a gate to real side. But, I am not hurting for choices. I dredge up every last scrap of power I have and snap the towel in the direction away from the Erlking. It looks like I just popped a hole in the air a little larger than my shoulders; I toss the towel in the face of the Erlking and leap through the tear. Tucking my body I hit the cool grass as my "portable hole" closes behind me.

I look around hoping I can recognize some land marks. I see I am in front of a large red sign that reads "Wrigley Field" and I am now really naked, and really cold. I need to find some clothes, a phone and some change for said phone. I really miss my towel. An alert greens keeper jogs towards me shouting" I'm going to call the cops!" I yell back at him "Can I get a blanket first and call them myself?" I tell him that I am a consultant for the CPD and he asks if I have any ID to prove it. Does everyone else keep handy things up their backside with out telling me? Wrapped up in a blanket in his office, I fend off his questions and ask to use his phone. I dial a number I know from memory and after a few transfers I get a very tired sounding female voice "Sergeant Murphy". Hey Murph, it's Harry; can I ask you for a favor? Can you stop by my apartment and grab some clothes and my stuff by the door and drop them off at Wrigley field sign? Hmm, let me make sure that I heard you right; you want me to bring you some clothes at Wrigley field. No Murph, I want you do leave some of my clothes by the sign "Hey pervert, is that the cops? I want to report an indecent exposure!" Oh yeah, also can you give them to an angry little man that will be waiting for you by the sign and explain that I am a special consultant for you. Murphy is trying mightly to keep from laughing I can tell when she replies " Not on your life Harry, I will see you in a half hour."

An awkward half hour later, Murphy's Saturn pulls up to the curb and a little five foot nothing blonde steps out. You would think that she was a sweet little thing if you didn't notice the way she moved or how her eyes shifted around noting everything. She is a monster slayer, I think Buffy the Vampire Slayer is based on her. She comes up to me and says "Here's your plants, I mean pants.


End file.
